User blog:Pauolo/Missing texts and unused content
After going through the text files of Dishonored and its DLC, I realized we might be missing some written notes and books on the wiki. Since I'm not entirely sure if those are actually present in-game, I'll make here a list of those I found through the files and add the mission they are supposed to appear in, when it's possible to tell. I'll add audiographs and books too if I find some unused ones, possibly objects and their description as well. UPDATE: I've checked all written notes I could find in the localization files, though it is possible I haven't seen all books nor audiographs. Anyway as you can see there's a lot to check in-game, but some of the followings can be clearly sort out as unrelated to the game as we know it. I'll remove progressively from the list those that have been found and whose page have been created on the wiki. UPDATE2: I will be doing some changes to use the page as an index on cut content. I'm planing on dividing it on several pages, one for each game/DLC. ''Dishonored Books A list of unused coded book titles can also be found in the files, displaying all the name '''THIS BOOK IS CUT - BUG IT' with the following description: THIS BOOK HAS BEEN CUT FROM THE GAME. IF YOU FIND IT IN GAME PLEASE REPORT A BUG SEPCIFICYING WHAT MAP/LOCATION YOU FIND IT IN. THX! Among them, Regency and Emergency Powers was used in the DLC for a new book. Their file names read: *AHistoryNaturalPhilosophy *AlchemicalFormulae *ALookattheAristocracy *AServantHandbook *CrossingGreatOcean *DunwallHowaCityBecame *ImportantFamiliesDunwall *ParliamentaryProcess *RegencyandEmergencyPowers *RoyalAscension *SpeculationOriginsRatPlague *TheGreatFugues *TheHeadAcademyNaturalPhilosophy *TheLadyofCaltan *TheMasqueradePartOne *TheMasqueradePartTwo *TheMasqueradePartThree *TheOfficeRoyalPhysician *TrainingManualCityGuard Written Notes The Hound Pits Pub (no indication of chronology) High Overseer Campbell - Holger Square House of Pleasure - Distillery District House of Pleasure - Art Dealer's Apartment House of Pleasure - The Golden Cat Lady Boyle's Last Party The Flooded District The Loyalists Unused Items A list of unused items with their descriptions: *Holger's Eye **''A piece from a marble statue.'' *Stocks Key **''The key to Martin's stocks. If you're reading this in game, something is wrong.'' *Poison Vial **''A small vial of odorless, tasteless poison.'' There is also an unused item icon in the game's files looking like a redrawn King Street Brandy bottle with a green-colored liquid. ''The Knife of Dunwall Books There is mention of two other volumes for The Knife of Dunwall, A Survivor's Tale. Written Notes A Captain of Industry Eminent Domain Audiographs An audiograph from Sokolov has its title and description in the files. *Sokolov's Notes **Location: A Captain of Industry **Description: ''Anton Sokolov describes a process for electrocuting a whale. ''The Brigmore Witches Written Notes A Stay of Execution for Lizzy The Dead Eels Delilah's Masterwork Audiographs *Trimble Lab Notes **Location: The Dead Eels, Drapers Ward Textile Mill **Description: ''Note on Trimble background. Cut Items *Cache of Violent Amenities **''Perhaps it can be used elsewhere...'' Category:Blog posts